1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to an 180° rotation symmetric discharge electrode structure of a plasma display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the field of multimedia applications is developing quickly, the user has a great demand for entertainment equipment. Conventionally, the cathode ray tube (CRT) display, which is a species of monitor, is commonly used. However, the cathode ray tube display does not meet the needs of multimedia technology because of having a large volume. Therefore, many flat panel display techniques such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and field emission display (FED) have been recently developed. These display techniques can manufacture a thin, light, short and small monitor, and thus these techniques are going to be the mainstream technology for the future. In these techniques, the plasma display panel (PDP) is attracting attention in the field of displays as a full-color display apparatus having a large size display area and is especially popularly utilized in a large size television or an outdoor display panel. This is because of its capability of a high quality display resulting from the fact that it is of a self-light emitting type with a wide angle of visibility and high speed of response as well as it is suited to upsizing since its simplicity in the manufacturing process.
A color PDP is a display in which ultraviolet rays are produced by gas discharge to excite phosphors so that visible lights are emitted therefrom to perform a display operation. Generally, a 3-electrode type PDP including a common electrode, a scan electrode and an address electrode is employed in the AC type PDP.
In a conventional 3-electrode AC type PDP, the address electrodes are disposed between parallel barrier ribs on a back substrate. A plurality pair of conductive electrodes are parallel arranged, and each pair of the conductive electrodes, including the common electrode and the scan electrode, is disposed in a direction perpendicular to the address electrodes and barrier ribs, thereby a plurality of luminant cells are scaled therein.
The common and scan electrodes are generally includes a transparent electrode and a bus electrode. The transparent electrode is formed by the material of ITO (e.g., a mixture of indium oxide In2O3 and tin oxide SnO2). The conductivity of the transparent electrode is low in comparison with that of metal and therefore a narrow width and fine conductive layer is added as the bus electrode on the transparent electrode to enhance its conductivity. Whereas, the gap between the common electrode and scan electrode is set in a small distance to obtain preferred fire voltage. A sustaining voltage is applied to the common electrode and the scan electrode to drive the PDP. However, the sustaining voltage consumes lots of power to charge up the electrodes because the small gap between the common electrode and scan electrode produces a large capacitance effect therebetween, and therefore reduces the whole efficiency.
When the PDP is in the state of sustain discharge, the common electrode and the scan electrode symmetrical to each other from the left side to the right side may form an electrical field in the y-z direction to accelerate the charged particles. The pattern of the Ribs in the conventional PDP is a bar chart. Therefore, there is no any rib building in the y direction to stop the charged particless. In other words, these accelerated electrodes are easily to reach to the adjacent luminant cells to affect their discharge state. This will result in error discharge situation.